Trust No One
by Aislinn Rose
Summary: Written in 2010 it's now AU but what happens when someone you love isn't who you thought they were?


This was written back in September of 2010. Inspired by someone who was wondering about what if the demon that killed Mary friends spills the beans and down the road one of her friend's daughter's show up all pissed at the Winchesters for finding out her mother died because of Mary and is pushed to seek revenge.

Out of this idea and the whole trust no one add that was going on, this came to be.

* * *

><p>Trust No One:<p>

"Hurts doesn't it Dean; to wake up and realize that all you've come to love and need will be taken from you," she spat her lips no longer speaking with love and caring but instead with hate and loathing.

"My mother was murdered because she knew yours. My father's grief was so great that he killed himself a few days later. I was only two. Two," she cried out, "I was two and my world was turned upside down. I was sent to live with my mother's sister. She took me in and loved me like I was her own. But, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fill the hole left in me from losing my parents.

When I was sixteen she told me what had happened to my parents. She explained to me that a stranger with yellow eyes had come to visit her and he told her all about his deal with your mom and that it was because my mom found out she had to die. He didn't explain how my mother found out, but simply stated that she had," she took a shaky breath and then continued, "I came to hate your family and made it my mission to destroy you all.

I watched, waited and in time my chance for revenge opened up. You were alone and I could tell you were upset about something. I was well aware of your nefarious ways with women and placed myself in the best position possible to get your attention. You remember those 4 days don't you?

Of course you do, they're what brought you back to me, that first time when you had sold your soul and you were looking for a good time, a chance to momentarily forget what was going on around and with you.

It was during that first time we were together that I cast a spell putting me forever in your heart. I made it so that no matter where you were, or who you were with I would be the one that would constantly tug at your heart and soul. I signed my name across your heart. It was easy; Azazael taught me everything I needed to know.

He took me under his wing after my Aunt told me what had happened. He showed me what I needed to do to get to you. He taught me to be patient and that revenge was a complex creature. That to get the full pay off sometimes you had to wait and waiting is what I have one.

He promised me that I would get my chance. I never understood how he knew but I trusted him. He's not gone. He never really was. Somehow he was saved after you shot him with the Colt," she cocked her head and smirked at the look of surprise Dean gave her, "Yes, lover I know all about that. I know all about you. The Angels thought they were so smart. They thought they had everything under control and all figured out. I'm the one thing they hadn't.

After, you left the first time; I was kept in the loop with what was going on with you and Sam. I followed your and Sam's escapades through the years and was ecstatic when I heard you had gone to Hell. To be honest I didn't think that was punishment enough for what happened to me and my family but I had to settle for it.

I gleefully watched as Sam slipped deeper and deeper into his own private Hell. I sat by and prayed that he would end his own life, as my father had, but no that Hell Bitch had to come save him. Then that Angel had to save you from the pit.

I was angered and longed to finish you off once and for all, but Azazael's words rang in my ears, 'Patience, little one. The time will come for you to get the chance you've been waiting for. I promise when that time comes the wait will have been worth it.'

You know he was right. It's well worth it. The pain your feeling now, while not close to what I've felt my entire life is more than you've ever felt before. Sure, you were lost and hurting when daddy and Sammy died. And, yes, you spent time in Hell, but all that is nothing compared to the pain and loss you're feeling now.

You're losing what you've always wanted, always dreamt of. You're losing the white picket fence, the nights spent in the company of the woman you love and the child you adore as your own. You're losing the final promise you made your brother before he jumped into that cage. That promise, you know the one, where you stop hunting and live that normal apple pie life. You're losing everything, you're losing yourself.

Azazael was right. Waiting, biding my time, allowed me to build this fantasy and you up, making the hurt all that much more. What's even better is the fact that you're now aware that Sam has been alive for the better part of a year and he didn't contact you because he didn't want to ruin what you had found.

Oh that is delicious. If he had only known, this is going to affect him almost as much as it will you. He'll be forced to live with the knowledge and guilt that it was he who forced you into this," she gave a throaty laugh, "You would think that he would have learnt that the road to Hell is paved with good intentions and that is exactly where this well intentioned promise has lead."

"No," he whispered, "No, this can't be."

"Why," she shot back, "because the great Dean Winchester declares it can't. Oh lover, it very well is. I have one more bit of information; one more spike to drive through your heart…Ben is your son. I lied to you before because I knew it wasn't the time to tell you the truth. I knew you had to go on and finish what needed to be done before you could come back to and stay with me."

He shook his head; a single tear broke free and trailed down his stubbled cheek. "No," he choked out, "No, this isn't real. It's a dream, a really bad dream. I won't believe that what we've shared was a lie. It was real, it is real. Lisa, please,"

"Lisa, please," she mocked, "Please, what? Your family destroyed mine." "Your family destroyed me," she whispered. "Now it's my turn to return the favor. Don't try to find us, Dean, you won't be able to. We'll be the whispers that haunt your nights, the shadows that you see out of the corner of your eye. We'll be just beyond your reach; always there but, just beyond. The memory of what you had then lost and the reasons why will stay with you the rest of your pathetic little life; following you around torturing you, as if you were once again strapped to the rack being worked over by one of Alistair's lackeys. And, me, well, I'll have a front seat row seat watching all the lovely angst play out."

She bent down and kissed him one last time. She smiled as she felt the tremor in his lips the moment hers touched his. "Bye, lover," she said as she turned her back to him, "may the rest of your days be full of heartbreak and pain. May you never again feel comfort in the touch of a woman's hand or in the voice of a child as they call for their dad. May your life be the living Hell that mine has been."

She walked out the front door closing it behind her leaving Dean tied to the chair that just the night before they had made love in while Ben was at a friend's house. His heart shattered and then shattered some more. He could still smell her, feel her, taste her lips on his. He let out a gut wrenching howl then fell silent as sobs began to rack his body. Something his dad had told him long ago came to mind, "Trust no one, son. Trust no one."


End file.
